


Perfect pair

by Tuliharja



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Demons inside Vincent's mind, Friendship, Humor, Just For Kicks, Mind is interesting place, One Shot, Perfect Pair - Freeform, Trolling, Turks - Freeform, Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Getting paired with Vincent Valentine was best thing that had happened to Reno.





	Perfect pair

Working together with Vincent Valentine was interesting, to say the least. It was not because of the fact that you could practically shove him in front of yourself and use him as a shield when thousands of bullets come your way and he survived it, or that he could shape-shift into various monster forms. No, Reno had already seen all that and much more, so the thing that made Vincent interesting was the fact that he didn't have any idea the demons inside of his head made him act strangely.

It was those small things: scratching an ear with a leg, seeking warm places just to let out that noise that was similar to purring, or that compulsive need to touch certain items. All those things made Reno amused, since he had always been sure he didn't have both oars in the water, and it seemed Vincent didn't either. Yet that didn't matter, because when Vincent would do something that normal people would find beyond embarrassing, Reno would find that epic. Maybe that was the reason Reno would suggest that Vincent do all those weird things - just to see if one of the demons inside of Vincent's head would agree upon the idea, and just do it for kicks.

The more time Reno spent with Vincent, the more obvious it was that Vincent could be influenced easily. Not for bad things, like asking if he would shoot that guy, but for sillier things. Maybe that was the reason why he got along so well with Vincent, because even if the guy would dress up in a tutu and waltz through Gaia while killing bad guys with his gun Reno, would find it wicked. After all, his sense of humor and epicness was messed up so badly already, one had to go little bit on the extreme side to impress him or make him laugh.

"Hey Vincent," Reno piped out as the idea crossed his mind, making the red-eyed man glance him. "What do you say about wearing a tutu while shooting bad guys?"

All kinds of weird things would often come to Reno's mind which would lead to crazy plans, but what made things utterly bizarre was the fact that Vincent would more often than not go along with Reno's schemes. This showed that they were truly a perfect pair. If nothing else, having Vincent around Reno kept the hyperactive Turk away from Tseng - because if Reno put too much sugar in his coffee again, he would shoot the redhead personally.

Not that Tseng would ever admit it aloud, because seeing Vincent in a tutu… well, it sort of made him regret his decision to pair those two. Sort of, but mostly he turned a blind eye to them since they still got the job done.


End file.
